


Something Sweet

by ierodorable704



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierodorable704/pseuds/ierodorable704
Summary: A lollipop. Every day for the past three weeks Sam had received a lollipop with a sweet note attached. Finally he finds out the lollipops are from the schools trickster, but can that stop him from developing a crush?





	1. Chapter 1

A lollipop. Every day for the past three weeks he had received a lollipop with a sweet note attached to it.

Sam kinda liked it, but he wanted to find out who was sending them more than anything. He knew it couldn't be a girl; he had come out to the entire school in the 8th grade. Now, as a sophomore, he was very open about the fact that he was not interested in girls. Any female would be crazy to do this.

Or maybe someone was playing a prank on him, getting his hopes up only to laugh in his face. If this did turn out to be some sort of joke, whoever was pulling it was doing a great job. Sam loved getting the lollipops; he loved reading the cheesy notes. Today the note had read "Something sweet for my sweet samsquatch." It made him laugh; it was so bad he loved it.

Things hadn't exactly been easy for him growing up, but getting the lollipops made him feel something. They made him feel... special; wanted. All he had ever had was his brother, Dean, and they weren't the touchy type. Something told him not to get his hopes up, but he really wanted it to be real.

So he had started investigating, trying to catch whoever was sending the notes. he monitored his locker and backpack, but the mysterious deliverer would just find a new drop spot. He kept track of flavors, finding that the most common was blue raspberry, which grew to be his favorite.

But it had been three weeks and he still he not even the faintest idea to who could have done it. Eventually he just gave up and accepted the sweet treats.


	2. Lollipop Boy

"Hey Jess, wait up!" Sam called after his best friend. The beautiful blonde ran ahead of him, hoping to save them the best seats at the top of the bleachers.

An assembly had been called, and all students must attend. Sam smiled and shook his head as he began to jog to catch up to Jessica.

She was like the little sister he never had, and at first he thought the lollipops were coming from her, but they were much too intimate. He knew Jess didn't feel that way about him.

He grabbed her hand when he finally caught up to her and leaned on her to get up the bleachers. She stumbled, barely able to support his weight.

"Damn it, Sam! I'm like a little pixie and I can't fucking support your giant ass!" He chuckled, choosing a spot on the uncomfortable wooden benches. They settled in, growing silent as the principle began to tap the microphone.

Sam tuned out as the man began to talk about what he expected from the students. He stretched his legs out as much as he could and rested his head on the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and attempted sleeping, but Jess kept nudging him and making faces. Sitting up, he let his eyes wonder around the gym.

He and Jess were sophomores, so they sat in the south east corner of the gym. Each class had their own respective section to sit in. He stared across the floor to the bleachers where the juniors and seniors sat, his eyes grazing faces to see if he recognized anyone.

Going through the juniors, he stopped, seeing something familiar. A lollipop dangled out of the mouth of a brown haired boy. The boy was kind of short and had a mischievous aura about him, a smug grin permanently plastered on his face. Sam focused on this boy, giving him all of his attention, completely ignoring Jess. He watched for so long the brown haired boy finished his lollipop, only to flick it aside an pull out another.

That did it. Sam knew this was the guy, it all came down to the freaking sucker.

For the rest of the assembly he watched him, growing entranced by the way his mouth moved, the way his fingers grabbed the stem, and the way his eyes lit up when he got the first new taste of a lollipop. Sam never wanted to stop watching. If he thought lollipops brought joy to him, he loved what they did to the junior across the gym.

School dismissed after the assembly, and Sam was anxious as he waited for his brother to pick him and on the car ride home. Even before Dean came to a complete stop, Sam jumped out and ran to the closet that held last year's yearbook. Flipping the book open, he turned to the sophomore section, praying that the kid wasn't new this year. In his haste he almost missed it, but there, in the 5th column, 3rd row, was that face.

He looked a little different, his hair a little shorter, but Sam himself was often teased for his long hair. If Sam thought he was cute from a distance, he was perfect up close. His longish hair framed his light chocolaty eyes, which were set above that smug grin of his.

Sam smiled as he read the name, Gabriel Novak. Dean leaned against the door frame behind him and cleared his throat.

"So," he said, "why so antsy kid?" Sam's smile was so big, he thought he wouldn't be able to speak, but somehow he managed.

"This is him, Dean! Lollipop boy! Gabriel Novak, he's the one!" Dean shook his head and grinned at his brother's excitement. "Novak, huh? I know his brother, he's cute. Alright, Sammy. Just remember to have safe sex."

Sam blushed, standing up to shove Dean away. He heard Dean chuckling down the hall, but that didn't matter, nothing mattered, because he had a plan.


	3. The Good Kind of Trickster

The next day he had Dean drop him off early so he could go to the office. He asked the secretary for Gabriel's schedule, claiming to be a cousin that needed to talk to him. The lady obviously didn't care, not even glancing up at him as she handed him the newly printed paper. Immediately he found that he and Gabriel had the same lunch, that's good.

Putting the schedule into his backpack, he went to find Jo, a friend of his that was a junior. She was hanging out in the cafeteria with some kids that Sam didn't recognize, so he casually walked up and nudged her away from her friends.

"Hey Sam, whats up?" she asked, giving him a side hug. Shrugging her off, he asked "Hey Jo, I was just wondering if you knew Gabriel Novak?"

"Gabe? Yeah I know him. Kids a riot," she replied. Sam felt awkward asking her, but he really needed to know more about the lollipop kid.

"What, um, what do you know about him?" Jo began to smile suspiciously, which made Sam blush.

"Someone have a crush?" she teased, playfully punching his arm. "Well I mean, he's funny, but he likes to play tricks on people. He always has a freaking lollipop in his mouth. Oh," she paused, winking, "and he's gay."

Sam felt the blush coming on again, so he quickly muttered thanks and walked away, processing what she had just said. He like to play tricks on people? Then this was probably just a trick, some sick prank on the younger gay kid.

That hurt a lot more than he thought it would. He had wanted it to be real so bad, but it wasn't. He didn't know why he even got his hopes up anymore.

At lunch he followed Gabe to his English literature class and watched as he set his backpack down. Sam had written a note earlier that read 'I don't want to be the butt of some fucking prank. –Winchester.' He slipped the note into his bag as casually as possible then walked off to lunch, willing himself to smile.

Later that day as he sat down in his health class, he felt something stick out along the edge of his desk. Reaching under, he felt the edge of an envelope. He pulled on it and it came off easily, obviously only held by some thin tape.

Inside was his usual lollipop and a note. Today the note said 'You aren't the 'butt of a prank,' but I don't particularly mind your ass.'

Sam was sure the kids around him could see how unnaturally red his face was. So maybe it wasn't a trick. Maybe it's the real thing. He was either going to start something amazing or be completely and utterly humiliated.


	4. Hells Yeah

Once again Sam dropped a note in Gabe's backpack during lunch, but this time it requested that Gabriel meet him in the library after school.

The night before Dean had helped him make something for Gabriel. Dean had made so many sarcastic comments and embarrassed the hell out of him, so this had better be worth it. Gabriel had better be worth it.

All day he was nervous, tapping his foot and checking the time. The day seemed never ending, but that's the way school worked, wasn't it? Finally, he had gotten through all seven periods and it was time to confront Gabe.

He had told Dean to bring Gabe's surprise a little early so he could get to the library, so he rushed to the Impala as soon as the bell rang.

Handing the large item to him, Dean winked, saying "Go get him, kid." Sam thanked him an ran back into the school and toward the library. Making sure Gabe wasn't already there; he headed to the back of the large room to the hidden biography section and sat at the only table in the small area. It wasn't long before he saw the familiar mischievous grin of his favorite junior. Upon seeing him, Gabe smiled.

"Hey Samwitch," he said, approaching the table where Sam sat.

"Hey Gabe," Sam said, "I, uh, I have something for you..." Slowly he pulled his present up from under the table. Gabe's eyes widened when he saw it.

A bouquet made entirely of lollipops. The rainbow colored arrangement was almost two feet tall, featuring every flavor of lolli known to Wal-Mart. Holding it all together was glue and a ribbon, with an attached note that read 'I don't want a lollipop every day , I want YOU.'

This time it was Gabe who blushed, accepting the bouquet as though it were an Olympic gold medal.

"Sam..." he whispered almost to himself. Standing up, Sam said "Look, Gabe. I like you, a lot. And I want to be with you, so I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Before he could finish, Gabe laid the bouquet on the table and grabbed Sam's collar with both hands, pulling him down towards his face. He connected their lips gently at first, but the kiss grew deeper as Sam recovered from the initial shock.

After a moment Sam pulled away, smiling. "So I'll take that as a yes," he said smugly. "Actually it was more of a hells yeah, but pretty much," Gabe answered.

A few minutes later, both boys walked out of the library, hand in hand, a lollipop in each of their mouths.


End file.
